The Life of Amore Valentine as a Spirit
by DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme
Summary: As the title says, this is about Amore Valentine's life as a spirit. From her 'birth', to meeting other spirits, meeting the Guardians, meeting Pitch Black and... read and find out! Follows Gryffindors-Crazy-Madness's 'Fun and Laughter' after a few chapters.
1. Birth of a New Spirit

**Reminder: Gryffindors-Crazy-Madness gave me permission to do this.**

**Claimer: I only own Amore Valentine and some of the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. The OC's that may come later in the stories and some of the plot are from Gryffindors-Crazy-Madness and the ones who submitted them.**

**Warning: Do not read if you haven't read Gryffindors-Crazy-Madness's 'Fun and Laughter'.**

* * *

_It was dark. It was scary. Those were my first thoughts._

A girl about the age of seventeen floated in her silent prison- the water of a lake. Her skin was pale as the moonlight while long curly-wavy raven black hair fanned around her like a dark halo. Her clothing consisted of a long black cloak, a dark and light blue dress (Think Rapunzel's from Tangled; except in light blue) and black shoes that had slight heels. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp. She looked peaceful; as if in an eternal slumber that only provided sweet dreams.

_I was so afraid. I was in an unfamiliar place._

The girl's skin began turning into a light tan while her raven locks began turning blond. Six, beautiful white wings burst from her back. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing smoky gray orbs that seem to pierce into your very mind and soul.

_What's happening?_

Moonlight suddenly invaded her prison in the form of a very beautiful yet mysterious light. Next thing the girl knew, she was being levitated out of the water she had affectionately just dubbed her 'prison-sanctuary'. Lungs gulped in large amounts of air and coughed as the air painfully but slowly returned them to their full potential.

_Who am I?_

It was at that moment that she could feel the wind rushing around her that she realized something. She was _flying!_ Maybe with the help of her new wings and the wind but she was _flying_ none the less.

The girl suddenly realized that she was in a different outfit. She looked down and saw brown boots with red heart designs. Her gaze going up, she saw she was wearing a slightly poofy white skirt with pink frills; the bottom part of a lolita dress. She proceeded to her top, it was an off shoulder white blouse with pinks ribbons. A brown strap caught her eye. She followed it and was shocked to see a bow and a bunch of arrows in a brown arrow holder (What do you call that thing?) slung over her shoulder. Gingerly, she took the bow from its place and held it in her hand. It felt… right. The arrow was colored silver with light blue vine, flower and leaf designs. At the tip was a beautifully crafted heart.

A sudden tingly feeling burst from the left side of her chest. The blond frowned and lowered the left side of her blouse slightly. At the left side of her chest, a little above her breast was a half red half black heart tattoo- or is it a birthmark?

'_Go left.'_ A voice in her mind urged.

The girl looked a bit hesitant before following what the voice told her.

A few minutes later, she was in a town. She looked around. There was a couple of children playing, the adults busy strolling around, nothing much. The blond then spotted a couple gazing at each other full of love; a little girl giving her mother a flower, love shining in her eyes; Parents smiling lovingly at their children as they told the of their day; A man proposing to his girlfriend, his eyes showing nothing but love.

Suddenly, she felt stronger. As if that emotion, _love_ powered her.

The girl flew to the left. She saw a man and a woman screaming at each other.

'_Why can't he stay faithful to me? I love him!'_ A female voice in her mind sobbed.

'_I love her! But why do I keep cheating on her?'_ A male voice in her mind screamed.

Suddenly out of pure instinct, the blond took an arrow, positioned it on her bow and pulled back. She let go, with the intention of bringing them back together. Her arrow suddenly split into two and hit each of their hearts.

They both stilled, closing their eyes. They suddenly opened them, only showing the emotion their minds kept on yelling. Love.

"I'm sorry I cheated on you. I really am." The man sobbed, falling to his knees. The woman walked over to her husband. She cupped his cheeks.

"I forgive you. But," The woman paused, "It's gonna take a long time for you to get my trust back."

They both shared happy smiles and embraced each other.

The girl approached them. She reached towards the woman. To tell her that she was here.

But that didn't happen.

The blond pulled her hand back, her face twisted in horror and fear. Why did it go through the woman?

The girl flew away, leaving behind a swarm of white feathers.

_Who am I? My name is Amore Valentine, the Spirit of Valentine's Day, Love and anything that connects to the two._

_How did I know that? The moon told me the fateful day I flew away from the first couple that I had reunited._

* * *

**Finish. Next update might be on next week.**

**Yeah, I really needed to do this. Plus, this helps with Writer's Block.**


	2. Korra Mysteria

**Reminder: Gryffindors-Crazy-Madness gave me permission to do this.**

**Claimer: I only own Amore Valentine and some of the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. The OC's that may come later in the stories and some of the plot are from Gryffindors-Crazy-Madness and the ones who submitted them.**

**Warning: Do not read if you haven't read Gryffindors-Crazy-Madness's 'Fun and Laughter'.**

* * *

**35 years later**

Amore sighed,_ 'Is there someone like me somewhere out there?'_

The blond looked at the kids that were destined to have a star crossed love with each other. Sometimes, she feels bad for shooting people with 'obsessive love', 'love triangle/other shapes', 'different love', 'star crossed love' and 'one sided love' arrows.

But hey, it was her birthmark telling her what to do. And besides, she once tried shooting a 'true love' arrow at teenagers who were destined for an 'obsessive love arrow' and a 'different love' arrow; only to be scolded by MiM.

Currently she was walking- not flying; she would turn fat without the leg exercises- in a forest watching the kids separate. It broke Amore's heart to know that they would have a lot of difficulties with their love; their fathers being company rivals but their mothers were best friends.

"I may be the Spirit of Valentine's Day which equals to love but I don't know what love really is, what it feels like and if I'll ever feel it…" The blond murmured, gazing at the sunset, "How ironic. The spirit of love doesn't know what love is." A bitter laugh escaped her red cupid bow (no pun intended) lips, "And I don't even have a friend." She may have believers, yes, but not a friend who'll be there for a long time, like another spirit. Unfortunately, she hasn't met one yet.

Ah, the sun was down now. The moon and the stairs hanging up in the air.

'Hey MiM, will I ever have a friend?' She hesitated for a moment, 'And will I know what is and feel love?

Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.

Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.

Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.

Amore narrowed her eyes, "Whose there?"

A few rustles later a girl that looked about her physical age steppes out of the bushes. She had purple hair and eyes, that mysteriously had no pupils. She also wore a cloak and a lavender dress. Her eyes and face were devoid of emotion.

They stared at each other for a few minutes.

The spirit of Valentine's Day decided to break the silence, "Who are you?"

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking for someone else's name?" The purple haired girl's tone had no emotion.

The blond huffed, "I'm Amore Valentine," She held out her hand.

"Korra Mysteria." The other answered plainly before taking Amore's hand and shaking it briefly.

Silence.

"What are you?" The spirit of Valentine's Day blurted out.

"I'm the same as you."

"You're a spirit too?" The blond asked.

Korra raised an eyebrow, "Yes, the Spirit of Mysteries in fact. You haven't met the other spirits yet?"

Amore shook her head.

The purple haired spirit shook her head and turned on her heels.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" The blond shouted.

"Follow me." Was all the spirit of Mysteries said.

The spirit of Valentine's Day thought about it. On one hand, she had nothing to do and she just met another spirit; on the other, she has a lot of work to do.

Amore shrugged, the first outweighed the second.

She turned to Korra only to find that the spirit was already about 20 feet ahead of her.

"W-wait up, Korra!" The blond ran to the other spirit.

She felt a bit embarrassed when she saw Korra's upper lip twitched into a smirk.

"I'm glad I'm amusing you." The Spirit of Valentine's Day mumbled.

Unfortunately, the other spirit heard her, "Your actions are amusing after all." Even though she indirectly said that she was amused her voice was still void of emotion.

Amore pouted, "Mou~ Sore wa chūkan deshi ta~" (That was mean~)

"Been to Japan lately?" Korra asked.

The blond grinned, "Yeah. I especially liked the mangas there. I think I'm getting a bit addicted to yaoi~"

"Looks like we can agree on something," The purple haired spirit had a hint of blush on her cheeks.

The spirit of Valentine's Day blinked, "Mata fujoshi desu?" (You're a yaoi fan girl too?)

The spirit of Mysteries nodded.

Silence.

Giggle.

Giggle.

Giggle.

Giggle.

Giggle.

Full blown laughter.

More Laughter.

"Sorry, sorry," Amore gasped out, "It's just you don't look like a fujoshi."

Silence.

"Korra?" The said spirit was 30 feet away from the blond.

"H-hey, wait up!"

Korra had a hint of a smile on her face, _'My premonition was right. I now have a friend.'_

The Spirit of Valentine's Day couldn't help but grin, her thoughts the same as the other spirit's.

And that was how Amore Valentine, the Spirit of Valentine's Day met Korra Mysteria, the Spirit of Mysteries.

* * *

**Hi. I'm finally updating.**

**Good news for the 'Fun and Laughter' fans:**

**GCM updated the said story!**

**Cheers! I'm also a fan!**


End file.
